Electromedical implants typically comprise:                an electronic circuit with a power supply,        a multipiece housing which hermetically seals the electronic circuit and the power supply, and        a connector housing which is fastened to the multipiece, hermetically sealed housing and comprises connectors for at least one electrode lead, the connectors being electrically connected to the electronic circuit.        
Such implants are typically used to induce a therapeutic effect at certain sites in the body after the need for this therapy has been identified, e.g., by way of a diagnostic function in the electromedical implant. The electromedical implants can be, for example, cardiac pacemakers, implantable defibrillators or cardioverters, nerve stimulators, and/or brain stimulators, among other things. Recently, such electromedical implants have also been used to receive endogenous signals which are collected in the implant and can be evaluated or transmitted to an external device for evaluation. This technique of “telemetry” is now commonly used in all electromedical implants, and therefore the other stated implants can also be provided with such a functionality.
As mentioned above, electromedical implants generally comprise a connector housing which is fastened to a multipiece, hermetically sealed housing and has connectors for at least one electrode lead. Such an electrode lead is generally comprised of an elongated body, the exterior of which is comprised of an insulating material such as, for example, silicone or polyurethane and the like. The body has a proximal end and a distal end. Situated on the proximal end is at least one plug connector which can be connected to the connector—typically a socket—in the connector housing. The plug is generally standardized and can be designed according to one of the standards such as IS-1, IS-4, or DF-1. Each of the electrically active contacts of the plug is electrically connected to a connecting line which is typically located on or in the vicinity of the distal end of each electrically active surface. Each of these connecting lines is insulated. The electrically active surfaces—which are also referred to in short as “electrode”—are used to induce electrical therapy at the body part to be treated (such as in or on the heart, or on nerves, etc.), or to receive measurement signals for diagnostic purposes.
Electrode leads are typically offered in various lengths. Three discrete lengths of cardiac electrode leads are currently available, for example. The implanting physician must therefore estimate which length is suitable for the particular patient and then select the length of electrode lead that fits as well as possible along the estimated length. Since there are only three lengths currently available, the electrode lead is generally more or less too long. Since the physician is unable to shorten the electrode lead and thereby tailor it to the patient, he typically wraps the excess portion on the proximal end of the electrode lead directly distal to the plug connector of the electrode lead around the electromedical implant and stores it with the device in the tissue pocket provided therefore.
This method has a few disadvantages which can definitely interfere with the reliable function of the electromedical implant and the related diagnostics and/or therapy, which can lead to life-threatening states for the patient.
An important disadvantage is that the electromedical implant, as well as the wrapped portions of the electrode lead, are quickly enclosed by endogeneous tissue. As this occurs, tissue penetrates every open space in the tissue pocket, thereby enclosing the wrapped portion of the electrode lead.
Consequently, every time a physician replaces the electromedical implant when it has reached the end of its service life, e.g., due to the limited energy capacity, he must cut the wound-up portions of the electrode lead free in order to expose the electromedical device and replace it. In so doing, there is a risk that the sharp-edged dissection instruments will damage the insulation of the electrode lead, thereby exposing connecting lines or creating short circuits between the connecting lines. This can result in erroneous measurements being performed and, therefore, incorrect therapies being administered, which can lead to life-threatening states for the patient.
Furthermore, if the portions of the electrode lead are stored in a disadvantageous manner, the electrode leads can bunch up unfavorably and result in an increased accumulation of material at certain sites, which is uncomfortable for the patient. At these sites, pressure may also be exerted onto the surrounding tissue in a punctiform manner, thereby causing irritation and, in the worst case, inducing inflammatory responses or necrotic states of the adjacent tissue.
This material accumulation caused by the portions of the electrode lead being stored in a disadvantageous manner may also eventually damage the electrode lead. When adhesion occurs, pressure increases on the individual connecting lines, thereby causing a particular squeezing or fulling at certain points since the connecting lines are unable to move to escape the pressure. The elongated, insulating body can become damaged as a consequence. This can likewise result in short circuits or misdiagnoses and incorrect therapies.
Another disadvantage is that, if the electrode lead portions are stored in a disadvantageous manner, they can rub against each other, which can also cause damage.
A solution to these problems is not known from the prior art. A problem therefore to be solved is thus that of creating an implantable device that avoids the stated disadvantages and provides the physician with a storage aid.
The present inventive disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the above-identified problems.